The Heart of Konoha
by Gravenimage
Summary: Naruto was capture by Akatsuki and he dies when the Kyubi is extracted from him now he arrives at heaven can the angel of reception convince him to return to the world of the living? ONE SHOT Naru/Saku rated M.


The heart of Konoha: The fall of the hero and the new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would have make Naruto and Sakura a couple they belong together.

He couldn't believe it happened or how it happened for the matter he has always thought that his will and determination were the key elements to his infinite strength, but it didn't matter now it was too late there was nothing he could do anymore it was over. One minute he was facing the leader of Akatsuki Pein possessor of the most powerful dojutsu technique the rinnegan and the next minute he has been defeated and captured by him, he clearly remember the faces of his comrades when he was taken Kiba was pissed, Shino since his face was covered he couldn't tell his facial expression but somehow he could sense that he was shock. Kakashi was in shock the same with Yamato and even Sai who used to be a person to lack any human emotion, Hinata was shock took he was able to see a few tears escape her pale eyes.

But the facial expression that hurt his heart the most was the one of Sakura her whole face was covered in tears she was sad and pissed at the same time, he remember seeing her running towards him she try to stop Pein and Konan from taking him but she failed miserably the last thing he heard was her voice shouting his name loudly her scream sounded so hurtful like she was stab by a million kunais. He was so angry with himself how could he failed he lost everything dear to him his friends his precious people whom he sworn to protect and worst of all his life long dream it was all gone forever. He remember when he was taken into the Akatsuki hideout it was all blur to him but he was able to tell where he was, he heard Pein talking to the same mask man he and his team faced before and he knew it was all over.

He heard Pein saying time to begin the extraction he knew that the beginning of the end for him was about to be unfold he was too weak and exhausted to move his fight with Pein took a lot of him. When he lost conscience he felt a huge pain one like he has never felt before he felt the Kyubi been taken from his body he felt the fox demon slipping away further and further away from him. He never like the fox demon to begin with so part of him was glad that he was being taken from his body but another part of him was upset knowing very well that once the Kyubi has been removed he will die. What seem to be a long painful extraction it was finally over he no longer heard the Kyubi he was finally out of his body out his life forever he was a little happy, he felt his heartbeat getting slower and slower until it finally stop he has died it was the end of Uzumaki Naruto.

He was now in the dark eternal sleep of death now nothing matter to him he was no longer living he was no longer in their world his friends, his comrades his dream it didn't matter to him anymore he was dead and in death there was nothingness no purpose no life nothing. He suddenly saw that the darkness has change into a white bright light for a reason he felt safe and secure, he open his eyes and he saw he was in a white empty white room.

"Where am I?"

"You're on your way to heaven"

Naruto blink in surprise hearing the female voice" where are you?"

"Right here"

Naruto saw a female figure appeared in front of him she had long brown hair and blue eyes she was wearing a white dress with rose's designs on the end of the skirt she had white elegant shoes and a gold watch on her left wrist.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto my name is Eden I am the angel of reception I check the peoples profiles and decided whether they go to heaven or…..well you know the other place so I won't mention it"

Naruto sighed sadly" so I am really dead I thought I was having a horrible nightmare"

"No I'm afraid its not I saw how you died it was so horrible to die in such a way and in such young age that's the life of a ninja well we can't cry over spoiled milk what is done is done right so let's get right down to business now shall we?"

Naruto was going to say something but he was interrupted when a large archive holder fell on him.

"Oops I really should watch where I made it appeared you okay Naruto?"

Naruto got off from the heavy object looking pissed" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME"

Eden giggle" very funny Naruto you're already dead so you don't feel any pain"

Naruto was surprised" now that you mention it didn't hurt at all"

"Of course silly you're a spirit now so you know longer feel any physical pain now let's see where is it" she open the one of the archives and started checking the folders in alphabetical order

"Let's see Uzumaki…Uzumaki…….oh here it is Uzumaki Naruto" she pick a folder full of papers

"What's in there?" Naruto said in curiosity

"Can't you guess this is your whole life in the living world everything you did in your life every single thing every little big good and bad thing you did it's all here"

Naruto gasp" r…really everything is there everything" he turn pale" are you saying that every single thing I did when I was alive is recorded in that folder?"

"You bet everything is here let me read you an example" it says here that when you were six you wet your bed three times in a row"

Naruto blush in embarrassment" hey give me a break I was six don't tell me you didn't wet your bed when you were six?"

"Hum I don't remember it's been so long since I was alive now I'll read you another thing you did this time it's a naughty thing" Eden said with a smirk

"What do you mean naughty thing I have never peek in the woman's bath unlike the perverted hermit"

"But you did try" Eden said with a frown

Naruto blush" you can't blame me if I was training with a pervert for three whole years"

Eden giggle" of course now the naughty thing is you masturbate once"

Naruto blush hard" that happen when were doing some gym exercises but it's not my fault they were all wearing tight outfits Sakurachan, Hinatachan and Ino they were wearing those outfits and I could clearly see their parts especially Hinatachan man she has such nice ass and breast" he got a nose bleed

"That's enough Naruto I don't want you to masturbate here"

"HEY I'm not that kind of a person I did it back then because I got excited it's not my fault and besides isn't masturbating a normal thing"

"It is but if you do it too often its consider a sin so I guess you pass that part I'm very surprise at you Naruto most of the people that come here have masturbated over a hundred times you are an exception" she said happy

"Really thanks….I guess"

"Now for your review your childhood was a complete hell the villagers were always trying to kill you it also says that for a ninja you have done a lot of good deeds and……I don't believe it you are ninja but it says here that you have never taken the life of someone with exception of Kakuzu from Akatsuki but still that's impossible ninjas are always taking lives I always have to be careful in picking if they should go to heaven it all depends in their actions and deeds"

"Yeah I guess the only person I have ever killed was Kakuzu"

"You can say that again like I said before you are an exception now let's continue…….it says here that you have an undying love for your teammate Haruno Sakura" Eden said while she continue on read his file" amazing you have done so many things for her just to make her happy you even saved her life twice you loved her so much"

Naruto stood silent with a sad expression before speaking" yeah its true I loved her so much that the only thing that matters to me was her happiness if bringing Sasuke back to the village made her happy then so be it I will do it I didn't care about myself or my feelings as long she was happy I will be happy too if I can't have her heart I will have her friendship yeah that's enough for me"

Naruto heard sniffing he looked at Eden and the angel was crying she made a handkerchief appear he sweat drop" what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing I'm crying its so sad to sacrifice your own happiness for hers that, that is so unselfish Naruto you are the most unselfish person I have ever met you have always done things for your friends and only then you never did anything for your own happiness Sakura must be proud to have you for a friend"

Naruto shook his head" no I'm pretty sure she's glad that I'm gone now that I am dead I wont be getting in her way in getting Sasuke I hope she's happy with him?"

"Really is that what you think?" Eden said raising an eyebrow (he's confusing Sakura with the old one I guess I will tell him later)

"Anyway Eden so what do you think am I eligible to go to heaven?"

"Eligible hum…….I don't know if you are" she saw his expression and he was frowning with a sweat drop on the back of his head she giggle" I'm just kidding silly of course you are eligible to go to heaven"

Naruto cheered with a big smile on his face" thanks Eden so when am I going?"

"First I have to pass your life file to the super computer it will run an analysis and it will determined if you are definitely if you are going to heaven or not"

Naruto sweat drop" I thought that was your job?"

Eden blush" sorry about that" suddenly a large computer appeared she pass the file in the computer until on the screen the words not ready to go appeared

"Not ready to go what does that mean?" Naruto said

Eden sighed" I should it know this was going to happen well Naruto it means you are not ready to go to heaven"

"What do you mean of course I'm ready to go I want to go"

"Are you sure?"

"Y..yeah"

"That yeah sounded unsure" Eden scolded

"Maybe?" Naruto said nervous

"Now you say maybe you are definitely not ready to go I'm sorry Naruto but if you're not ready to go I have no choice but to make you wait in the waiting area I will have to discuss this with the boss so please wait here while I'm gone"

"Wait Eden please I don't want to return to the living world"

"Why not weren't you happy there?"

"I was very happy but I think it's better if I stay here, the villagers wanted me dead and I am dead now so they will lived happy knowing that the carrier of the Kyubi is gone"

"What about your friends don't you care for them?"

"Of course I care about them but they will eventually get over my death and pretty soon they will forget about me so what's the point in returning to that world"

"Naruto you really are mess up I'm sorry but you must return to the world of the living you are not ready to go to heaven and I'm pretty sure it's not your time either"

"No I don't want to return" Naruto said upset

"You really think your friends wont miss you, you think that Konoha would be better without you then tell you what Naruto I will convince you to return to the living world" Eden said with a smile

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm glad you ask take my hand we are going into a little time trip into the living world" she offer his hand

Naruto hesitate a little but he took her hand and they both vanish from the white room

They appeared and this time they were in a different location Naruto remember the place it was a dark cave he remember that this was Akatsuki's main hideout.

"Why are we here?"

"We went back to the past this is the day when Akatsuki extracted the Kyubi from you the day you die"

Naruto nodded that's when he saw a familiar group ahead he saw his companions Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Gai. Naruto notice their expression and he could tell that they were sad depressed he didn't know why that's when he notice a body on the ground.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"They can't hear you Naruto nor see you"

"Why are they so sad?"

"Look closely" Eden said

Naruto walk towards them and that's when he saw the lifeless body on the ground was none other than himself.

"What's going on?" Naruto said puzzle

"You see Naruto after you got capture your friends went back to Konoha and report to the Hokage she immediately made a rescue mission to save you so she sends all your friends but they were too late"

Naruto stood silent as he continued to watch his friends weeping over his dead body he saw Hinata and Sakura were sobbing uncontrollably Sakura was holding his body tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Naruto I failed you, you have saved me a lot of times but I couldn't even save you once I'm sorry" Sakura said as she was sobbing hard

"Narutokun why you can't die we need you I need you" Hinata whisper the last part while more tears ran from her pale eyes

"We failed you Naruto please forgive us" Shikamaru said

"Narutokun I promise I will honor your death forever" Lee said sobbing

"Narutokun why did you have to die you became my first true friend" Sai said as he was trying to hold his tears

"Damn you can't be dead Naruto this is not happening" Kiba said as he tight his fist in anger for failing his friend and comrade

"I never told you Naruto but you are a true ninja and a hero" Neji said

"We didn't care about the Kyubi we care about you for being our friend" Chouji said with tears n his eyes

"That's right Naruto you are our friend and you will always be" TenTen said with tears falling from her brown eyes

"I'm sorry Naruto I failed you I promise sensei I will take care of you but I failed miserably I hope someday you can forgive me" Kakashi said in a depressed tone

"We will give you an honorable burial Naruto you are a ninja and you die like a hero" Yamato said trying to hide the tone of sadness in his voice

Naruto watched the whole event with tears in his eyes looking at his dear friends mourn and cry over his death he felt his heart so full of pain and sorrow, the only person that he was focusing was Sakura the way she was crying was so painful it was like she has lost someone so important and precious he only wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was al right that he was right her alive and well. He saw as his friends were a little calmly still hurt about his death, he saw Kakashi and Yamato covering his body with large cloth they put his body in one of the medic ninjas bed slowly the leaf group left the Akatsuki hideout until he was alone with Eden.

"It's not going to work do you hear me?" Naruto said upset

Eden looked at him confuse" what do you mean?"

"You're making all of this up so I could get back to the living world"

Eden sighed" Naruto I may be an angel but I don't have the power to create an alternate reality of the living world only the boss can do that and he will never deceived another living being"

Naruto stood quiet he looked at the direction where his friends took" it can't get worse can it?" he said with fear in his voice

"I'm afraid it does Naruto we are going now to your funeral" she took his hand and once again they vanish from the dark cave

Naruto and Eden appeared in a very familiar place, Naruto recognize the place it was Konoha the graveyard section of the village it was the place where the ninjas of the village were buried and honor for dying as heroes for defending the leaf village. Naruto gasp seeing that there was a funeral being held and he was quite surprise to see a lot of people, people he hasn't seen in a while. He saw a young boy in his early teens who he recognize as Inari from the land of waves he was being accompany by his mother Tsunami and her father Tazuna. Naruto was glad to see them again after such a long time he saw the expression in their faces they were sad Inari was crying and Tazuna was trying to conform him but it was useless the same with Tsunami who was sobbing softly by the lost of the person who saved their town and taught her son to be brave.

He saw another familiar face a young man in his late teens Naruto recognize him as Morino Hidate the runner from the land of tea and the younger brother of Morino Ibiki. He saw another familiar face a woman in her early twenties with long black hair and ocean blue eyes he who she was princess Fujuki from the land of snow the woman was crying a lot. He saw yet another familiar face an girl in her middle teens with light blond hair and purple eyes it was Shion the priestess from the demon countryshe was also crying, and of course he's friends were present the whole rookie nine Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, Tsunade, Gai, Kurenai, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. Naruto watch his whole friends crying everyone from Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon Hinata cry so much that she fainted Kiba had to take her back to the Hyuga compound.

By now Naruto was crying seeing his loved ones crying over his death he saw Shizune crying and trying to calm down and uncontrollably sobbing Tsunade who was holding the First Hokage's necklace.

"Tsunadesama please calm down" Shizune said with tears in her eyes

"I can't he's gone Shizune Naruto's gone my little brother he wasn't supposed to die he was going to become Hokage fulfill his dream why him first Jiraiya and now Naruto tell me Shizune how can I go on living if the two persons that I hold dear in my heart are gone how?" she sob harder

Shizune continue to cry as she knew that she couldn't help her teacher feel better it was truly a horrible day in Konoha history.

"Boss why did you have to die you were supposed to become Hokage before me" Konohamaru said while sobbing

"Naruto I'm really going to miss you…..I never told you but you were like a son to me" Iruka said while sobbing

Naruto cry hard he never knew that his friends will suffer so much because of his death as he looked at all of his crying friends he notice that there was somebody missing in the group he didn't see it before and he couldn't believe he forgot that this person wasn't present in his funeral. The only person who wasn't present was his teammate and childhood crush Sakura; he looked at the angel Eden who made a small box of tissues appeared and offer one to him.

"Thanks Eden" Naruto said as he took the tissue and blow his nose hard on the fragile piece of paper

"I'm sorry that you have to witness this but this is reality so please try to deal with it okay?" Eden said in a sweet tone

Naruto nodded" Eden where's Sakurachan?"

Eden was surprised and notice that the pink hair medic ninja wasn't present at the funeral" you're guess is as good as mine so how about we find out by going to her house

Naruto nodded and the two vanish from the funeral, they appear again in a small room Naruto recognize the room it was Sakura's this was the second time he has been to her room. Naruto looked around the room and the sight in front of him was enough to break his heart into a million pieces, Sakura was seated in her bed she was hugging her knees and her head was hang down she was quiet but she was sobbing softly. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he was going to embrace her and tell her that everything was al right until he heard a knock on her door.

"Sakura dear aren't you going to Naruto's funeral?" said Sakura's mother

"No mom I am not going" Sakura said calmly

"But sweetie you can't stay there and not to go at least pay your respects to your friend?"

"I SAID I AM NOT GOING MOM NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" Sakura shouted in anger revealing her face full of tears her eyes were red for crying so much

Naruto could hear Sakura's mother sobbing from the other side of the closed door he looked back at Sakura he was heartbroken seeing her so sad he went next to her and embrace her only to get pass by her like he was a ghost.

"Naruto she can't see you nor hear you so don't torture yourself" Eden said

Naruto growl but he calm himself as he looked at his pink hair teammate

"What's the point in going to his funeral I am still going to cry because he's gone oh Naruto I missed you so much damn it I am so pathetic why now, its pretty pathetic to find out that after you're death I realize my feelings for you Naruto I love you so much and I will never have the chance to tell you please Naruto forgive me I know all along that you love me and I never return your feelings but now I do have feelings for you why….I wasn't strong enough to protect you WHY" she started sobbing again she bury her face in her pillows and continue sobbing

Naruto cry again hearing Sakura's shocking confession he couldn't believe that after all this time Sakura had feelings for him all along she felt the same way about him it was too much for him.

"Please Eden get me out of here" Naruto said with tears in his eyes

Eden nodded and they vanish from the house they appeared again outside of her house

"Okay so maybe they will miss me I understand that but they will move on and eventually they will forget about me the village will still be the same and Sakurachan she will move on and she will find someone new" Naruto said while drying his tears

"You really think that Naruto then how about we take a little trip into the future?"

Both vanish

They appear again and they were in another funeral this time it was a little different because most of the people present were from the Hyuga clan he also saw the rookie nine and Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Iruka. Naruto saw other people he saw Neji who had tears in his eyes next to him was Hinata's younger sister Hanabi who was sobbing and finally he saw Hinata's father Hiashi he had tears in his eyes. Naruto didn't know whose funeral this is but whoever it was, it was somebody important most of the Hyuga presents were crying.

"Eden whose funeral is this?"

"Before I tell you, you must know that we are in the future a year after you die to be exact"

"I see so who die since they already held my funeral?"

"Can't you guess Naruto?" she said in a calm tone

Naruto didn't know he look at the people present and he finally notice somebody was missing.

"Wait a minute Eden where's Hinatachan?"

Eden sighed she was about to tell him more bad news" Naruto this is Hinata's funeral"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock" no…..it can't be Hinatachan…..she can't be dead you're lying"

"Naruto after you die Hinata went crazy she locked herself in her room and the only thing she's been doing in one year was crying always crying you were someone were precious to her she loved you very much"

Naruto gasp" what……Hinatachan….loved me?"

"That's right ever since the academy she had a big crush on you she admire you very much you taught her to believe in herself and prove to her father that she was a great ninja Naruto you were the reason she became strong, but now that you're gone she didn't have any strength to carry on living and one day she committed suicide"

Naruto was shock" it can't be she's dead because of me damn…..it's all my fault"

Hiashi went to her grave sobbing he put a white rose on the grave.

"I'm sorry Hinata my daughter I know you were trying hard to prove my approval but it was the other way around I was the one who needed your approval I fail as your father please forgive me" he started sobbing again

Hannabi cry as she laid a white rose on her grave she loved her older sister very much

"Goodbye my dear sister I will always miss you"

Naruto saw Neji and he was worst than Hiashi his face was cover in tears he stood still as he cry his eyes out.

"Why I thought one controls his own fate but my fate was destroy when I lost both Naruto and Hinata there's no point now I don't care what happens I don't want to be a ninja anymore what should I fight for?"

Naruto couldn't believe it seeing Neji giving up as a ninja just because he was gone and Hinata too he started crying again, Eden made a tissue box appear and offer one to him he took it gladly and blow his nose.

"Thanks Eden"

"Don't worry Naruto it's almost over I promise"

"Eden what about the others did they kill themselves too?"

"No Naruto but a lot of them have retire as ninjas"

"WHAT that can't be so Neji is not the only one who quit being a ninja?"

"Yes Naruto Rock Lee, Kiba Chouji they all retire from being ninjas"

"No that can't be funny brows quit that's impossible I can't believe it I just can't believe it" Naruto said shock.

"Come with me Naruto" Eden said taking his hand and vanishing from the funeral of the Hyuga heiress.

They appear in one of the local bars of the village what Naruto saw made him gasp till no end he saw Rock Lee in the counter pass out from drinking of course the bar was totally destroy because of the rampage of a drunken Lee. He saw Kiba paying the owner of the bar for the damage Lee made and Chouji was sighing at the scene, Naruto watch as the events were been unfold.

"I'm sorry here there's enough money to pay for the damages" Kiba said while giving the money to the owner of the bar.

"Well next time your friend better be careful I have a business to attend to and I can't have a business if my place looks like a warzone"

"Sorry sir we'll be on our way now" Kiba said while he and Akamaru went to the drunken Lee and Chouji.

"Narutokun where are you "said the drunken Lee.

"Did you give him the medicine Chouji?" Kiba said.

"Yeah he's finally calm but he keeps mentioning Naruto's name" the Akimichi said in a sad tone.

Kiba sighed" it won't be the same anymore not now not ever why……WHY first Naruto and now Hinata damn it Naruto was a good friend of mine and even if I didn't admitted I respected him a lot I didn't give a crap about the Kyubi he had it worst than any of us and now he's gone……..and Hinata……." he started sobbing" why did she have to do that I knew she loved Naruto very much but she didn't have to go so far to kill herself I never told her how I feel about her but I knew she was never going to accept my feelings because she loved Naruto too much why damn it"

Chouji try to calm down his friend" come on Kiba take it easy we have to get Lee to his home"

Kiba was too devastated but he nodded and Akamaru was too depressed as well they left the destroy bar dragging and drunken Lee who kept mumbling Naruto's name.

Naruto watch the whole scene with shock to think that Lee the same ninja who was always hard working and pushing himself to the limit would actually give up in his life as a ninja. He started crying when he heard Kiba's sudden confession about his love for Hinata he felt terrible and guilty about it.

"I can't believe this is happening" he said shock.

"It is a lot of your friends gave up been ninjas when you die let's see who else well Ino quit been a ninja and she decided to stay working in her mother's flower shop she thought that there was no reason to keep putting your life on the line for a worthless cause so she chose to work in the flower shop" Eden said.

"And the rest?" Naruto said expecting to hear worst from the angel.

"Before I continued let's take a walk around the village shall we"

He nodded and they started walking the streets of Konoha as soon as he took around the leaf village he noticed that there was something wrong with the village. Everywhere he look the people look depressed, sad, disappointed and even upset Naruto was confused he knew how much the villagers hated him and their behavior wasn't what he was expecting, with his death he thought that the village will be having a celebration because the container of the Kyubi was finally dead they should cheering for joy but that's not what happened. The people look like they have lost someone valuable and a lot of the people were disappointed some were crush; Naruto didn't understood why they were so down.

"Eden what's going on with the people?"

"Can't you guess they are sad because of your death?"

Naruto was shock" what……that can't be are you saying that the same people who treated me like hell in my entire life are actually sad because I'm dead I thought it was going to be the other way around"

"It doesn't surprise me you feel that way Naruto but people change in time even if they were too stubborn to change they did you change them, you made them change and you have earn their respect the same respect you wanted them to give you in your dream to become Hokage"

Naruto's eyes widened he smiled while tears started falling from his eyes he has been dreaming in having the village respecting him as a fellow ninja their hatred towards him as the vessel of the Kyubi slowly vanish and now they were sad because he was gone. While walking the streets he gave a big smile seeing his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku he ran to the place only to find it closed.

"Hey what's going on why Ichiraku is closed it's too early for them to be close yet"

Eden sighed" more sad news for you Naruto Teuchi and his daughter Ayame left Konoha since their favorite and number one customer died they didn't saw no point in staying and also staying in the village would only make them feel worse because they will always remember you"

Naruto stood quiet not saying a word aside from the third Hokage and Iruka Teuchi and Aymae were first people to acknowledge him not caring about the Kyubi.

"Are you going to tell me about the others?" he said in a whisper.

"Oh yes let's see I already told you about Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Ino…….Kakashi Sai and Yamato return to the Ambu they haven't been heard from them for a while because they always have secret missions to take so the people didn't saw heard much of them"

"I see" he said softly feeling more pain in his heart.

"TenTen stood by Neji's side since he was broken by your death and Hinata's and she didn't accepted any missions she only stood by his side taking care of him to keep him company, Maito Gai has given up in being a ninja seeing his pupil Lee quitting so to him there was no point in continuing the life of a ninja"

"What about Iruka sensei and Konohamaru,Moegi and Udon?" as a desperate Naruto.

"Well…..come on Naruto let's continued walking I want to show you something"

He follow her through the streets of the village when he saw the Hokage mountain he gasp and started laughing hard tears fell from his eyes but this time they were tears of laughter he has never laugh so hard in his entire life. He admitted the one responsible for doing such an act was truly a better genius than himself back when he was a prankster, he was watching the Hokage mountain all of the Hokage's rock faces were cover with toilet paper.

"Oh man Eden who did this, who was the genius I have to give him my compliments" he said while laughing and drying some of his tears.

Eden chuckle seeing the master piece in front of her" I guess it looks funny"

"IT'S FREAKING HILLARIOUS" he shouted while laughing again.

She smiled at him" if you want to know who did this it was your friend Konohamaru Moegi and Udon help him too"

Naruto was surprised to hear that" what why would he do that isn't he a genin along with Moegi and Udon they should be doing missions not this but still I think it was pretty cool what he did"

Eden gave him a serious expression" when you die Naruto the village lost hope so to keep their spirits up Konohamaru and his team took the role of village pranksters in order to keep the people happy but still they couldn't do it no prank could cheer them up for losing a great ninja"

Naruto shook his head like it was obvious.

"Konohamaru and his team took your death hard they really believe you could become Hokage someday"

"And Iruka sensei?" he said going back to his depressed state.

"He retire from teaching at the academy he hasn't been doing nothing since your death only staying in his apartment and crying you were really close to him Naruto"

"Why Eden why would Konoha be like this the village looks so empty why does it have to be like this just because I died I just can't believe all of this would happen because I am no longer in this world" he said with tears falling from his eyes.

"You just don't get it do you Naruto in time to Konoha you became more than just a ninja you became the heart of Konoha all of your actions towards the village made every single people believe in you, you gave them hope you inspire them to believe in themselves and in you. Everyone from your friends in the rookie nine to the jounins to the Hokage and EVEN the council they have seen you as the heart of the leaf village, but without the heart of Konoha the village couldn't go on and eventually the people lost hope"

"Hey wait a minute you didn't tell me about Shikamaru and Shino?"

"I didn't thought there was need to tell you they were the only ones in the rookie nine who didn't quit as ninjas they were still fighting for Konoha because they knew that's what you wanted after your death"

"And Granny Tsunade and Shizune?"

"Tsunade still the Hokage but she's barely doing her job with your death and Jiraiya's she has been drinking more frequently and Shizune is still helping her"

He stood quiet deep in thought letting his brain process all the information he just heard sink into his mind, then something hit him his eyes widened in complete shock there was still one person he wanted to know about the pink hair medic kunoichi and his childhood crush Sakura.

"Eden what about Sakurachan?" he said with fear in his voice fearing the worst for her.

The angel stood quiet for a moment while Naruto look back at her in horror.

"Please don't tell me that she killed herself too?" he said in horror.

"No Naruto she's not dead but I don't think you should meet her" Eden said in a sad tone.

"WHYNOT" he shouted while more tears fell from his eyes.

She sighed in defeat" all right just calm down I know how stubborn you are, you are going to keep bugging me if I refuse so okay Naruto take my hand we are going to see Sakura"

He took her hand and they vanish they reappear again in front of a large building, Naruto saw the sing and it read Konoha psychiatry hospital.

"Eden why are we here?"

The angel didn't say a word and that's when they saw a familiar blond Hokage with another familiar woman Naruto recognizing the two.

"Hey it's granny Tsunade and Shizune they are entering that place"

"Let's go inside Naruto" Eden said.

The two enter the building and walk the long halls of the hospital, Naruto took a look at the rooms and the people were acting a little strange a little too strange they were people who were considered to be mentally ill he still didn't know why they came to this place. He finally saw Tsunade and Shizune entering one of the rooms when he and Eden enter the room saw Tsunade and Shizune looking very sad and that's when Naruto gasp. He saw Sakura wearing a white hospital robe next to her was a dummy with blond hair and blue eyes she smile seeing the two women.

"How are you doing Sakura?" Tsunade said.

"Oh Tsunadesama I'm doing fine I'm happy that you took your time to visit me Naruto has been asking about you saying that he wanted a mission" she pointed to the blond hair dummy.

Naruto was confused" what's going on Eden why is Sakurachan that's not me"

"Just keep watching"

"I see well you can tell him that I don't have any available missions for him" Tsunade said while trying to hide the tone of sadness in her voice.

Sakura sighed" okay" she look back at the dummy" sorry Naruto she doesn't have a mission for you oh come on don't be like that I know you want a mission oh you still want to bring Sasuke back huh you will do anything just to keep me happy but you know what the only thing that will make me happy is if you stay by my side yes Naruto I'm telling you the truth I knew you will see it my way" she then embrace the large doll.

Tsunade and Shizune couldn't keep their tears from falling the kunoichi they once known is no more of all the people in Konoha she was the one that took Naruto's death the hardest the two left the room and closed the door behind them while sobbing.

Naruto watch Sakura hugging the doll he was still confused" what's wrong with Sakurachan Eden why is she acting like this?"

"Can't you figure it out Naruto after you die Haruno Sakura started losing her mind she went mentally ill and Tsunade didn't have a choice but to put her in the psychiatry hospital"

Naruto was shock why he felt more tears falling he saw that Sakura broke and gasp in shock.

"Naruto what's wrong no please don't ……don't die DON'T DIE" she started using her green chakra on the dummy in a attempt to save him" you can't die you can't leave me please" she finally smile drying her tears" Naruto you're back you're all right now I am so glad I thought that you were going to die now we can finally be together just like you always wanted you and me and don't worry I will make sure you become Hokage. Now we can finally get marry and start a family and we will be happy together forever" she started sobbing while embracing the dummy.

Naruto stood quiet as the silent tears fell from his blue eyes he was feeling so much pain seeing his pink hair crush in such a condition made his heart shatter to a million pieces. It pain him more to hear her words of love and affection for him. He couldn't take it anymore this was too much for him to bare any longer.

"Please Eden no more I don't want to see no more" Naruto said while crying.

"All right I understand"

They vanish again and reappear in the same white room before leaving.

"Well Naruto can you tell me now that Konoha will be the same without you?"

He stood quiet remembering everything he saw in the future and shook his head" I never thought that Konoha will be so miserably without me I thought that it will be better and that everyone will move on and forget about me I never thought it will be the other way around"

"I'm glad to hear you say that well what are you going to do now?"

He gave her his fox grin" what do you think I want to see my friends and everyone Eden I want to go back to the living world so do you know how I can get back?"

"Of course I do silly all you have to do is close your eyes and click your heels and repeat there's no place like home"

Naruto blink" huh….what?"

Eden laugh" I'm just kidding just close your eyes I'm going to send you back to the Akatsuki hideout the day the Kyubi was extracted from you your teammates are there too"

He closed his eyes" Eden thank you for everything"

She smiled at him" I'm glad I was able to help you Naruto remember to always live your life to the fullest"

"I know thanks"

With those words said Naruto vanish while Eden sweat dropped" oops after everything I showed him I forgot to tell him who were his parents oh well I will leave Tsunade to tell him about that"

Naruto could feel his heartbeat and his pulse he was back at the world of the living and he could also hear voices, voices that he recognized as his friends grieving over him. He slowly opened his blue eyes and saw the entire rookie nine with team Kakashi they were all completely shock, he saw the shocking faces of Yamato, Sai, Hinata and even Sakura who look like she just had a heart attack.

He gave them his trademark fox grin" hey guys"

The shocking group only said one word.

"NARUTO"

He was hug by his friends while others were crying and smiling at the miracle Hinata cry and fainted.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto said worry.

Kiba smiled at him while carrying the fainted Hyuga" Hinata is glad to see you alive"

"But how Naruto Akatsuki did extract the Kyubi from you so how are you alive?"Kakashi said.

"I guess I'm too stubborn to die" he said with a goofy grin.

"That's what I thought" Shikamaru said with a smile.

"YES NARUTOKUN YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH CAN NEVER BE EXTINGUISHED" Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"Were glad to see you alive Naruto" Yamato said.

"When we heard that you were capture we didn't hesitate to rescue you" Neji said.

"Thanks Neji" Naruto said still feeling embarrassed.

"Glad to have you back Naruto" Shino said.

"You know it's kind of weird to see you without your whiskers" Chouji said.

He blink at that comment" what really they're gone but how?"

"I guess it's pretty obvious the whiskers were mark on your face when the fourth sealed the Kyubi in you and now that the Kyubi was extracted from you the whiskers vanish" Kakashi said.

"I guess that makes sense" Naruto said he then look at his pink hair crush" Sakurachan?"

The whole group turn to the pink hair medic ninja who hasn't said a word because she was too shock to see Naruto alive after checking his pulse a couple of minutes ago feeling that he was death she stood there shock maybe she was dreaming that he was alive. She finally broke from her trance looking into his blue eyes and tears fell from her jade eyes.

"Naruto am I dreaming are you really here?" she said too shock to believe it.

He smiled at her" no Sakurachan it's for real I'm really here"

He didn't saw it coming and neither those the rest of the group Sakura has rush to him and gave him a bone crushing hug she hold him tight in her arms like her life depended on the hug. Naruto blush having Sakura in his arms she started sobbing uncontrollably he wrap his arms around her and pretty soon he shed his own tears. Ino grin at the scene and they all knew what to do they decided to leave the Akatsuki hideout leaving the two ninjas alone. The two stood there embracing for a couple of minutes before Naruto slowly broke the hug which he could have swore he heard Sakura whining because she didn't wanted to break the wonderful embrace.

"Hey Sakurachan" he smiled at her.

"I…..I don't believe it how it's a miracle one minute you were laying dead on the ground and now you're alive you're really here oh Naruto I was so scare I thought you were really gone I didn't know what to do without you it was like my life didn't have a meaning without you I….." she was silence by the blond as he put his middle finger on her lip.

"Listen Sakurachan I have an idea how you will be if I wasn't around but now that I have been given a second chance I won't waste it one bit I want to tell you how much you mean to me you are my most precious person I will do anything for you my one and only because……I love you" he blush finishing his confession.

She smiled while blushing" you dummy I already knew that"

"No Sakurachan I mean it I love you so much that the most important thing that matters to me is your happiness you are more important to me than all of the ramen in the world and my dream of becoming Hokage you mean so much to me that I……." he was silence by a scolding Sakura.

"Naruto shut up and kiss me"

He blush at her with a goofy grin" I guess I talk too much"

She pulled him towards her and they share a very passionate kiss once they broke it they left the cavern holding hands they join up with the rest of the group and left heading back to Konoha.

**Fin**

How was that my first one shot and maybe it won't be my last coming soon chapter 19 from the power of one farewell.


End file.
